SOMETHING IN MY HEART
by asukacchi
Summary: Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan tomboy suka dengan seorang laki-laki,tapi itu tak mustahil bukan karena semua orang bisa suka dengan orang lain, itulah yang sedang dirasakan seorang perempuan bersurai panjang dengan warna hijau tosca bernama Hatsune miku… bagaimana kisahnya… saya nggak pinter bikin summary... jadi read and review aja yaa,...
1. Chapter 1

SOMETHING IN MY HEART

Author: yamashita_asuk

Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan tomboy suka dengan seorang laki-laki,tapi itu tak mustahil bukan karena semua orang bisa suka dengan orang lain, itulah yang sedang dirasakan seorang perempuan bersurai panjang dengan warna hijau tosca bernama Hatsune miku… bagaimana kisahnya… R&R yaa…

HAJIMIMASHITE GAN,… asukacchi AUTHOR NEWBIE NIHH, MOHON REVIEWNYA YAA…

FIC PERTAMA YANG AKU BUAT, MAKLUM AUTHOR NEWBIE, FIC PERTAMA DENGAN RATING T… BELUM BISA BUAT YANG RATINGNYA M ATAU APALAH… :D MOHON MAAF KALAU ADA YANG NGGAK JELAS…

SILAHKAN DI BACA FICNYA, SEMOGA TERHIBUR *SAMBIL BUNGKUK-BUNGKUK*

Warning: GAJE, OOC, ABAL BANGET,…

Happy reading ,…..

Pairing: kaito S . miku H

Rated: T untuk jaga-jaga….

Author: ahahahah, ini fanfic bakalan abal abiiisss,….

Miku: gua kagak kaget tuuhh, emang elu kan selalu kalo buat fanfic abal, gaje gilaa,…

Kaito: setuju sama miku *sambil peluk miku*

Miku: *plak* jangan peluk aku kaito bodoh

Author: maaf yaa reader terjadi kekerasan,,,, *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf*

Miku: yaa sudah happy reading….

SOMETHING IN MY HEART

(cherry 1)

Pagi itu siswa yamaha gakuen sedang berolahraga ria dan berpanas-panasan ria (author: kok pada betah yaa) *plak* tapi tampaknya mereka cukup bahagia rupanya,… tapi dari deretan siswa-siswi Yamaha gakuen terlihatlah seorang perempuan manis (author: manisan gua kale miku: sapa bilang loe manis thoorr) *dijitak rin & len* perempuan manis itu bernama hatsune miku, dengan rambut warna hijau tosca sedang terduduk, sepertinya sosok yang manis itu sedang tak enak badan,… dan terlihatlah seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendatangi cawek berambut hijau tosca itu, mata beriris sama dengan rambutnya itu mengerjap pelan sebelum sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir manisnya,…

"hai miku, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi" kata seorang pria tampan berambut honey blonde yang di kuncir ke belakang, yaa di ketahui itu adalah len kagamine, satu kelas dengan miku,…

"iya niih len, dari tadi miku diem aja,… kamu sakit miku" seseorang yang selalu bersama len, ya dialah rin kagamine kakak kembar len, dengan iris mata berwarna biru cerah dan rambut honey blonde seperti len, bedanya hanya rin memakai bando yang terdapat pita di atasnya,…

"aku taka pa kok rin, len, kalian nggak usah khawatir, aku baik saja kok" miku meyakinkan, tapi mata memang tak bisa berbohong dua kembaran itu tau kalau miku sedang sakit. Len dan rin tau kalau miku berbohong. " kau bohong miku, kau jelas-jelas sedang sakit kan,…?" rin memastikan, tapi lagi-lagi miku berbohong, dia tak ingin dua kembaran sahabatnya itu khawatir berlebihan.

"benar len, rin, aku tak apa, kalian jangan khawatir, aku baik kok" miku menatap lend an rin secara bergantian untuk memastikan bahwa mereka berdua yakin. " ya sudah kalau begitu, olahraga kan sudah selesai kita ganti baju lalu makan es krim yaaa,…" rin menatap miku mantap, membuat miku senang akan hal itu, " oke ayoo aku mau makan es krim dan waffle rasa negi aahh,…" miku memang maniak negi alias daun bawang (author: ahahaha negi-chan, miku negi chan,… miku: mending daripada kau author penyuka pisang, pisang-chan author: kayak len donk, hahah seneng deehh,…) *digampar len* udah ngaco lanjut ke cerita….

"memang negi begitu istimewa yaaa miku" len tiba-tiba bertanya. "aahh! Iya len aku suka sekali negi, seperti kau menyukai pisang, dan rin yang menyukai jeruk" setelah miku berkata tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang cantik bernama megurine luka, dia juga sahabat miku, sahabat dekat malah, rambuatnya berwarna merah muda dengan iris mata berwarna biru cerah. "sepertiku yang suka tuna kan…" miku mengangguk…

Saat itu mata miku mengerjap berulang kali, sepertinya aku baru melihat mahluk itu,batin miku,…

Siapa mahluk itu…? Masih rahasia… tunggu aja di cherry 2…. Reviewnya yaa…

Author: *ngacak-acak rambut sendiri* aaahhh kurang panjang yaaa…*pasang tampang melas*

Luka: kok aku Cuma sedikit *ditampol ikan tuna*

Author: aahh maaaf luka-chan, aku nggak punya ide sekarang,…

Luka: dasar author kagak becus,… *digebugin pake tuna*

Kaito: minta reviewnya yaaaa,… please… *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

SOMETHING IN MY HEART

Author: yamashita_asuka

Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan tomboy suka dengan seorang laki-laki,tapi itu tak mustahil bukan karena semua orang bisa suka dengan orang lain, itulah yang sedang dirasakan seorang perempuan bersurai panjang dengan warna hijau tosca bernama Hatsune miku… bagaimana kisahnya… R&R yaa…

Yosh,…. Akhirnya cherry 2 update,… disini banyak chara yang keluar, tapi tetep deh fanfic ini abal abisss…. Mohon dimaafkan jikalau nanti fanfic ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan… banyak chara yang tak terduga sifatnya, banyak juga chara yang rada ngeri,… yaa sudahlahh baca saja yaaa,…

Author: yooshh akhirnya update…

Miku: alhamdullillah akhirnya aku bisa tampil lagi,… *senyum-senyum sendiri*

Kaito: miiikuuuuu*lari, terus peluk miku*

Miku: kaitooo jangan peluk aku *kaito digampar pake negi*

Author: udah dehhh daripada reader liat kekerasan, mending langsung baca aja deehhh….

SOMETHING IN MY HEART

(cherry 2)

Miku yang saat itu sedang makan waffle dengan rasa negi dipadu dengan es krim negi juga, rin sedang makan es krim rasa jeruk tumpuk 3 (author: kagak kembung tuh rin) *plak*, len makan waffle rasa pisang dan di depanya ada banana split super gede,… di seberang sana ada seorang pria dengan surai sama dengan miku, sedang memperhatikan polah tingkah 3 anak itu, entah kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba tersenyum mengerikan, spertinya akan terjadi sesuatu…

Mereka bertiga akhirnya keluar dari kelas, saat itu mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk tidak pulang lebih dulu,… mereka memutuskan untuk membeli buku dahulu,… saat itu mereka lewat di depan kelas teman mereka penyuka tuna yaitu megurine luka, tiba-tiba miku berhenti 'siapa anak itu, seperti yang aku lihat tadi' pikir miku, yaa memang di kelas luka ada anak baru namanya shion kaito, dia kakak kelas miku, seperti luka,… "miku ayoo" rin mengagetkan miku yang sedari tadi sebenarnya melamun. "ahh iya rin" miku berlari mengikuti rin dan len, setelah sampai di koridor sekolah mereka di kagetkan oleh seseorang "doooorrrr" orang itu mengagetkan, " waaaaaaaaa" diantara mereka yang paling keras menjerit yaitu rin. "gumi, luka, kalian mengagetkan saja" miku hanya terdiam melihat seseorang yang bersama luka dan gumi, gumi adalah teman sekaligus saudara sepupu miku gumi bersurai warna hijau, dengan warna mata sama seperti warna rambutnya, gumi bernama lengkap megpoid gumi. Hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya " ohh iyaa rin, len, miku, kenalkan ini shion kaito, anak baru yang ada di kelasku dan luka…" gumi sambil menggandeng (baca: menyeret) pemuda bersurai biru itu, mata beriris biru emerald itu mengerjap pelan ketika melihat miku, seketika mata mereka berdua bertemu pandang. "ekhem, miku ayo kita ke toko buku" len membuka pembicaraan, dari sorot mata terlihat kalau len cemburu dengan kaito, " eh? Iya len ayoo rin, maaf yaa luka-neechan, gumi-neechan, kaito- senpai, kami pergi dulu…" miku, rin, len pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga…

.

.

.

.

#skip time

Setelah mereka pulang dari beli buku, kebetulan saat itu miku tidak diantar oleh len karena len pulang dengan kakak kembarnya (miku: iyaa lahh masak mau nganterin gua, dasar lu author semplak *ditimpuk negi*) alhasil miku harus berjalan sendiri dari stasiun menuju rumahnya yang jaraknya cukup jauh,… ditengah perjalanan BBRRRUUUKKKGG " adduuhhh" miku mengerang karena pantatnya sakit. " aahh maaf nona, apa yang sakit nona" orang itu meminta maaf pada miku sambil membereskan buku miku yang berantakan. " oohh aku tak apa kok," miku melihat pemuda itu… hening sejenak…. Saat itu pandangan mereka bertemu iris hijau tosca bertemu iris ungu, pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja dan jas, seperti seorang guru, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat muda, surai ungu panjangnya begitu cantik, (author: cewek kale cantik *ditimpuk terong* gakupo: emang gue cantik nape loe thorr author: thar, thor, thar, thor,… emag gua petasan, dasar luu banci taman lawang *dimutilasi pake samurai*) "aahh mari nona aku bantu berdiri" (author: sok manis luu, dasar banci terong taman lawang *ditimpuk terong* gakupo: ape luuu, dasar author semplak…) pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, miku memegang tangan itu lalu berdiri… "maaf nona nama anda siapa…?" Tanya pemuda itu…" sa-saya miku hatsune, a-anda siapa?" miku sebenarnya suka dengan orang seperti pemuda itu, tapi miku belum tau siapa orng itu… "nama saya gakupo kamui, maaf ini buku anda…" pemuda yang diketahui namanya gakupo itu menyerahkan buku miku yang tadi terkececer, " iyaa terima kasihh" sesaat gakupo melihat jam tangan yang di pakainya, " sudah jam 7 nona, anda pulang sendirian…?" setelah gakupo bertanya seperti itu miku baru tersadar, " aahh iya, aku pulang sendiri" miku menunduk tapi sedikit melirik kearah gakupo… " saya antar bagaimana, tak baik lho seorang gadis pulang sendirian malam-malam begini" miku sedikit mempertimbangkan, dan akhirnya miku menjawab " aah baiklah kalau begitu.."

.

.

.

.

Miku sampai dirumah diantar oleh gakupo, 'mungkin kuo-nii sudah pulang' pikir miku, miku kemudian memencet bel rumahnya yang segede istana itu,… sesaat kemudian seorang laki-laki membuka pintu itu, warna rambutnya sama seperti miku, "kuo-nii aku pulang" miku selalu bersikap dingin di depan siapapun, tapi entah mengapa miku tak bisa bersikap dingin di depan gakupo… (author: iyaaa laahh itu sii miku pasti menahan tawa tuhh liat banci terong taman lawang hahahahah *di keroyok sama fansnya gakupo* miku: iyaaa, bener luu thorrr *miku guling-guling* gakupo:*nangis di pojokan* kok pada jahat siihh sama gua,… author: bodo amat ame eluu, dasar banci taman lawang luu,… *ketawa sampe nangis darah*) "iya, udah tau mii-chan, siapa orang yang di belakangmu itu mii-chan" mikuo bertanya sambil menatap gakupo, tatapan itu menandakan ketidaksukaan mikuo terhadap laki-laki lain yang mendekati adik tercintanya itu… "dia gakupo kamui, yang mengantarku pulang, ayo gaku-nii, masuk dulu" miku mengajak gakupo masuk namun " maaf miku-chan, saya harus pulang, orang rumah pasti sudah menunggu" gakupo mengatakannya karena dia takut pada mikuo yang tatapanya seperti seekor serigala yang akan melahap mangsanya,… " kalau begitu yaa sudah" setelah itu gakupo berpamitan…

Miku masuk rumah di temani kakaknya mikuo, tapi miku terkejut karena banyak anak laki-laki di ruang tamu, 'mungkin itu teman kuo-nii' pikir miku, tapi sekali lagi miku di buat terkejut, ternyata ada kaito, kakak kelasnya di Yamaha gakuen,…

Apa kelanjutannya, di tunggu saja di cherry 3 , reviewnya yaaa…

Author: yooshh akhirnya selesai…

Gakupo: hei author urusan kita belum selesai *keluarin samurai*

Author: okee sapa takut dasar banci taman lawang suka terong… *keluarin gergaji mesin*

Iroha: weeehh author itu punya gue…

Author: gomen ne iroha-chan… *di lindes traktor terus digantung*

Len: author di gantung dimana tuh…

Rin: pohon tauge tuuhh… fhufhufhu…

Author: yoosshhh reviewnya yaa…


	3. Chapter 3

SOMETHING IN MY HEART

Author: yamashita_asuka

Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan tomboy suka dengan seorang laki-laki,tapi itu tak mustahil bukan karena semua orang bisa suka dengan orang lain, itulah yang sedang dirasakan seorang perempuan bersurai panjang dengan warna hijau tosca bernama Hatsune miku… bagaimana kisahnya… R&R yaa…

Yeee cherry 3 update desu, snenngnya diriku,… dari pada author banyak chingchong, happy reading yaa…

SOMETHING IN MY HEART

(cherry 3)

Mata miku mengerjap berulang kali, 'kenapa orang itu ada di sini sihh' ucap miku dalam hati. Miku mulai melangkah mendekati kakaknya yang berada di dapur, " kuo-nii, kenapa kaito-senpai bisa ada di sini" miku bertanya dengan tatapan mengintrogasi, namun kakaknya itu tak menjawab, "kuo-nii…" panggil miku keras-keras, " ehh? Iya mii-chan, ada apa?" mikuo sebenarnya sudah dengar dari tadi tapi dia sengaja tidak mempedulikannya, " itu kuo-nii, kenapa ada kaito-senpai juga, kan dia tidak satu sekolah dengan kuo-nii" miku menjelaskan, " owh iya mii-chan, sebentar lagi akan ada beberapa orang kok, kamu pasti kenal,…" 'ada seseorang, siapa ya..' batin miku…

Sesaat kamudian, tedengarlah suara bel berbunyi, " sebentar ya, aku buka pintu dulu,…" miku berdiri, tapi tangan miku di pegang oleh mikuo, " mii-chan disini aja, biar aku yang bukain,…" mikuo berdiri lalu berjalan kearah pintu depan, sesaat kemudian masuklah beberapa orang wanita, seketika mata miku membelalak tak percaya melihat beberapa orang yang datang, "kyaaaaa, luke-nee, gumi-nee, rin-chan, len shota-san, kok bisaa,… haaaaa seneng dehhh,…" miku berteriak senang, tak menyangka bisa ada orang-orang yang miku sayangi di sini,…" hei, miku, jangan panggil aku len shota –san, aku bukan shota tau'…" len merengut sambil manyun-manyun nggak jelas,… (author: ahahahahah len, walaupun kau shota, aku tetap penggemarmu lenn,… *peluk-peluk len* *di damprat panggemar len*) "hahahahahah" mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah len, termasuk miku dan kaito…

.

.

.

.

Kemudian mereka duduk di sofa besar yang mengelilingi sebuah meja kecil di tengahnya,… apa kalian mau tau bagaimana posisi di saat itu, yap, ini dia:

Di pojokan ada meiko-sensei yang sedang minum sake dan memegang botol sake, matanya terlihat seperti mabuk berat, yap, meiko-sensei memang sedang mabuk berat, ketahuan dari matanya yang sayu, plus merah itu,…

Disamping meiko ada luka megurine, yang sedang makan sandwich isi tuna, di depanya ada steak tuna, dia memakannya dengan rakus, yap, itulah megurine luka, maniak tuna hahah( luka: ehh author luu ngapain seeehhh buka aib orang, gua emang maniak tuna napa loo, dasar maniak pisang,… *digebugin ikan tuna*)

Okey, terus sebelah luka, ada gakupo kamui, pria berambut ungu panjang, sedang bermain PSP tablet, sambil makan cake terong dengan lahapnya,… (author: hahah dasar banci taman lawang maniak terong)

Di sebelah banci taman lawang – ralat- gakupo kamui, ada seorang gumi megpoid, dia sedang ngobrol sama rin kagamine,…

Tepat yap, disebelah gumi ada rin kagamine, yang sedang asik bergosip dengan gumi, perempuan manis itu sebentar- sebentar menatap sosok berambut biru ocean itu secara bergantian dengan adik kembarnya, lalu tersenyum tipis, apa yang dipikirkan seorang rin di situ, (reader: apa sih, bikin penasaran aja luu thorr,.. author: kepo luu, udehh baca aje,…)

Di sebelah rin ada luka megurine, yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan kakak kembarnya luki megurine ( author: udah selesai tuh makannya, mana pindah tempat duduk lagi… luka: biarin weeeekkk ) , entah apa yang di obrolkannya, tapi sedikit terlihat serius dan sesekali melirik seorang rin yang duduk di sebelahnya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang di rencanakan oleh kedua wanita cantik itu, entahlah apa itu tapi rencana itu melibatkan miku, kaito, len, dan pastinya mikuo, yak mikuo hatsune kakak miku yang sekarang duduk di sebelah luki,… mikuo menyeringai penuh arti, saat melihat kedipan mata luki dan luka pada rin,…

Mikuo di urutan selanjutnya, dia sedang bercanda dengan kaito, miku, dan len, mikuo menyeringai saat miku tertawa karenanya,… yaa, mikuo memang menyukai miku, yang adiknya itu, mikuo pun tak tau mengapa dia bisa suka pada adiknya itu, mikuo tak tau alasanya bisa menyukai miku, tapi mikuo benar-benar menyukai miku, ia terpesona pada kecantikan miku yang memang menawan hati itu,…

Di pinggir mikuo ada sang tokoh utama laki – laki beranama kaito shion, berwajah sangat tampan bak seorang pangeran, entah kenapa dia bersikap dingin pada seorang miku, tapi tak bisa pula di pungkiri oleh sorang kaito, bahwa dia sebenarnya merasa nyaman di dekat miku, apalagi sekarang ini, senyum miku itu sempat mampu meluluhkan hati seorang prince ice itu, tapi tanpa di sadari kaito, ada mata – mata yang mengawasinya,…

Di sebelah kaito ada miku yang sedang bercanda, di sebelah miku ada len,… mereka sedang bercanda…

Di sebelah len nada utatane piko, iroha nekomura, gumiya megpoid (kakak gumi megpoid), gakuko kamui( adik gakupo kamui, sebenarnya mikuo sudah kenal sebelumya dengan gakupo, makanya di ajak juga),…

Udah kan yaa itu posisi mereka..

Saat mereka asyikk bercanda dan mengobrol, tiba – tiba, len berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu menuju dapur, di ikuti oleh miku dan rin, luka, luki, kaito, dan mikuo,…

Apa yaa yang mereka lakukan di dapur, masak kah, perang kah,… tunggu aja di cherry 4,…

Di cherry 4 ada yang mengejutkan, tapi aku sarankan kalian ini untuk menyiapkan sesuatu saat membaca cherry 4, karena bakalan tak terduga… hahahah…

Luka: eehh author,… luu aneh – aneh aje,… gua ama luki entu kagak ada rencana apa – apa,… fitnah luu… *di lindes bulldozer tuna*

Author: hehehe tenang aje luka-chan, bakal terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan kok,… elu tenang aje,,…. Heheheh…

Miku: yooshh,… minta reviewnya yaa,… *ngankat poster bertuliskan minta review*


End file.
